


It's all in the Costume.

by Omega696



Series: Little Wonders, Scott and Isaac... [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Costumes, Fancy Dress, Fluff, M/M, Party, Scisaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega696/pseuds/Omega696
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is hosting Halloween this year, and it's a costume Party.<br/>Isaac always wanted to see Scott dressed as Aladdin (Isaac's favourite Disney prince) but that means that he has to be the princess. Well technically the princess, Scott recast him as Prince Jason, so at least Isaac doesn't need to wear a dress.<br/>Though the loose fitting trousers are almost see through... Dammit Scott!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all in the Costume.

"I don't want to go dressed like this." Isaac stated with a pout.

Scott looked over from where he was pulling on the boots to his costumes. "Wha... But you said you wanted to do a couples costume and you wanted to see me dressed as Aladdin." He said as he stood up and adjusted the purple waistcoat over his bare chest.

"Yeah that was before I realised I would be Jasmine. Phone Alli, get her to be your Jasmine, I'll go as the monkey or the carpet... Stiles would want to be the Genie..." Isaac said, muttering the last part. He looced at the silk effect trousers and was sure they were almost see through... They had modified the Prince Aladdin costume to make Isaac's Prince Jason costume (an original male version of Jasmine) but Isaac didnt want his bits on show.

"But your my princess... well prince. Your my Jasmine, Actually your my Prince Jason. Heir to the city of Agraba and holder of my heart. Allison couldn't play that role. Besides Lydia would kill her if she changed from the Hawkeye costume she got her. " Scott told Isaac. The walked over to the still pouting Isaac and kissed him on the lips.

Isaac smiled at the kiss and the sighed looking in the floor length mirror. He was wearing brown boots and cream coloured loose trousers with a cream tunic and gold sash belt. He lifted up the turquoise silk scarf that Melissa had lent him and wrapped it loosely round his neck. "Ok' I suppose I can be glad you didnt make me dress up as Jasmine. That is one thing anyway." Isaac shrugged and picked up the gold overcuffs that went with the outfit and pulled them over his forearms. "Though i'm sure you can see through these..." He added with a mutter.

Scott finished tying the red sash over his own cream loose trousers "There's my hansom prince. The one who I'll whisk away from the palace and show the wonders of the world too. At least you get a shirt." He gestured to his visible torso. "Besides your imagining them being see through, trust me... I've looked" He said with a grin. "It's just because their loose and light weight. Belive me I know." He gestured to his own trousers which were the same.

Isaac smiled coyly and rand his nails over Scott's abs. "I like have instant access to them. Makes it easier to get to you." He told the Latino teen.

Scott grinned and stepped in for another kiss. "You've always got me."

Isaac ran a hand through Scott's hair which he had let grow out a bit for the role, and their was an urgency about the way he held onto him. "Want you." He said.

Just then the door downstairs went and they both heard Melissa call. "Stiles is here!"

Isaac groaned. Scott shrugged apologetically. "To be continued later." Reaching over to the desk he picked up Isaac's silk style turban and passed it to the taller teen and then got his fez. "I like this fez, fezzes are cool." He told Isaac.

Isaac just looked at him. "No, and no more Doctor who if you think you can pull of a fez outside of costume."

"Spoilsport" Scott told him with a smile. Grabbing Isaac's hand he led the way out the room and down the stairs.

Melissa was waiting with a camera and husseled a waiting Blue Stiles who rolled his eyes at the loved up mates, over and took a dozen pictures before they managed to escape.

Scott leaned in close to Isaac as they drove over to Lydia's. "Let me show you the world." He said to Isaac.

Isaac smiled. "You already have." and the pair Kissed.

 


End file.
